Love Will Thaw
by MelodiDam
Summary: This story follows Elsa and Anna growing up; before, during, and after the movie. It will be slightly AU. And yes, there will be the songs from Frozen in the story.


A/N: Okay, so Arendelle is on the coast of Norway, so there will be Norwegian words. Corona is in Germany, so there will be German when taking about that kingdom. And the Queens of Arendelle and Corona are from Sweden, so there will be Swedish when taking about where they came from.

The songs are the English translation of the Norwegian versions.

* * *

Solveig stood as Ranveig's maid of honor at her wedding to König Edvard of Corona. _Ranveig certainly looks beautiful. _Solveig smiled at her younger syster – younger by two minutes, but something she never let Ranveig forget when they were children. _How things have changed, my little sister is getting married! At least Edvard seems like a good man._ And becoming königin was definitely a step up from the hertigdöme that they came from – almost no one had heard of it.

Little did Solveig know that Konge Morten of Arendelle had taken a liking to her, and was going to approach her father at the reception to ask for her hand in marriage. Hertig Ahlgren, of course, said yes; what father wouldn't want his daughter to be a drottning? Even if Solveig didn't love Morten yet, she would learn; after all that is what happened between him and his now deceased wife – God rest her soul. Solveig agreed to the marriage, she trusted her father.

"Ranveig, you don't mind that I'm getting married so close to you, do you?" Solveig asked, hands clasped together at her chest.

"What! No, of course not." Ranveig smiled at her syster and then gushed, "Papa is happy. We're both going to be married to powerful konger, and Edvard is so sweet – I love him so much!"

Chuckling Solveig swung her syster around in a hug, "I hope Morten and I can have half as much love as you and Edvard do."

"You will be happy, I know it." Ranveig said after a moment, her eyes glassy. "We all will."

"Don't tell me, you just know?" Solveig rolled her eyes at her syster.

"You will be fine." Ranveig grasped her shoulders, "Now I am going out there, I expect to see you in no more than five minutes."

Solveig nodded, she was going to be married. Three months after her syster and she was walking down the aisle to be wed to a man she barely knew. In five minutes she was going to be married and crowned Dronning of Arendelle – if that wasn't enough to give you cold feet, then what would?

* * *

Solveig quickly adjusted to life as dronning; the Council had reservations about having such an inexperienced person as dronning, but Morten had fallen in love with her at first sight and they were not going to argue with their konge. Thankfully, Solveig showed her mettle after the first couple of meetings; the Council members weren't going to say it out loud, but she made a better dronning than Morten made a konge.

Solveig was a gentle dronning, always going into town once a week to mingle with and see how the commoners were doing. She would spend the entire day in town perusing the shops and playing with the children. Solveig loved children and commissioned an orphanage to be built to protect any child unfortunate enough to not have parents. Once the orphanage was built, it was her favorite place to visit.

Morten appeared to be a just king, but he had yet to have his mettle tested, and when that happened he would fail, fore he was weak at heart. Under their reign, Arendelle's trade flourished, their closest allies were Corona and (surprisingly) Weaseltown; they had other allies, but they were much smaller and not really worth mentioning – Arendelle did more for them than they did for Arendelle.

However, as time passed and the Konge and Dronning had yet to produce an heir, the Council grew concerned. Morten was an only child and he was expected to produce an heir. For three years they tried to conceive a child, with no success.

"This is what happens when you bring inferior stock into the royal blood line." Councilmen Erik sneered at Solveig during one meeting.

It took all of Solveig's etiquette lessons not to snap at that infuriating man. It wasn't Ahlgren stock that was inferior; after all they were descended from Old One's – a race that had long since died out, but their linage, their magic, remained in their human descendants. It was Blomgren stock that was inferior – since they insisted on marrying only royalty, their stock had been tainted by intermarrying.

Thankfully, Morten spoke up right before her. He slammed his fists onto the table "I will not have you insulting my wife!" He didn't raise his voice, he never raised his voice, it just got deadly quite.

No one ever brought up Solveig's parentage again.

While Arendelle flourished, it seemed the Blomgren Monarchy had come to an end.

* * *

A/N: No I have not stopped Reforged Family, I just wanted to write a Frozen story. Let me know what you think.

So I realized I didn't put the translations when I first uploaded this sorry! Here they are now.

_Norwegian:_

King – Konge

Kings – Konger

Queen – Dronning

_German:_

King – König

Queen – Königin

_Swedish: _

Duchy – hertigdöme

Duke – hertig

Queen – drottning

Sister – syster

Daughter – dotter


End file.
